


Earth and Sea

by Vanitas_Repliku_26



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, M/M, There may be hints of other pairings but I won't know until I get further, for now it's aqua/terra, not akusai, so I will update as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitas_Repliku_26/pseuds/Vanitas_Repliku_26
Summary: ABCs for Terra/Aqua. Main pairing is obviously Terra/Aqua with possible side pairings. Rated T to be safe.





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> A was based off this ask I got from tumblr when I asked for prompts for Terra/Aqua, Xehaqus, and LeaIsa.  
> The ask was: "Aqua hasn't had a single night for 10+ years in the Realm of Darkness without suffering nightmares. She has her first peaceful, restful sleep in forever when she's snuggled against Terra's chest and wrapped up in his arms."  
> So I came up with this :3

After the events of the almost Keyblade War, everything was peaceful.

Lea and Isa returned to their hometown of Radiant Garden, taking Xion, Naminé, and Roxas with them. They frequently visited Twilight Town to hang out with Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

Riku and Kairi returned to Destiny Islands, awaiting Sora’s return. Though there was an ongoing bet with how long Riku would wait before he got tired of waiting and went after Sora himself.

Terra, Aqua, and Ventus—along with the strange cat being called Chirithy—returned to the land of Departure.

The place where the three stayed was converted to a training facility for themselves and their friends to be used whenever they needed to hone their Keyblade skills.

For Aqua, it was strange being outside the Realm of Darkness. She never took the sunrises or sunsets for granted. She knew it was the same for Terra, judging by the somber expression he wore every sunset or sunrise.

Ventus was his same bubbly self, playing with his new friend constantly. Aqua hoped that he could always remain so carefree. Though she did notice that he seemed to talk to himself occasionally; perhaps it was just her imagination, but perhaps that meant somehow Vanitas was still attached to Ventus. They were a part of each other after all. Aqua wasn’t sure if she wanted Vanitas to still be around, but even he deserved some sort of second chance, a chance at happiness.

It wasn’t an easy adjustment for Aqua being back in the Realm of Light, especially after being in the darkness for such a long time. Long enough to even lose the ability to summon her Keyblade.

Resting even momentarily in the Realm of Darkness was a death sentence with the hordes of Heartless constantly present and even when she had managed to get a bit of sleep, it had been plagued by nightmares. Even now, outside, Aqua found it difficult to get a full night’s rest without some sort of nightmare assaulting her.

“Hey,” Terra said as he paused by the threshold to her room while she got ready for bed.

Aqua smiled when she saw him. “Hey. What’s the matter?”

“Well.” Terra rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I was just going to suggest that we sleep together.”

When that sentence got a raised eyebrow, Terra quickly waved his hands.

“N-not like a sexual thing, no. That would be unprofessional. Yeah, I mean…I figure you suffer from nightmares because you always look tired and I figured that since we both have nightmares that, you know, sleeping beside each other would probably prevent the nightmares?”

Terra looked so uncertain now about his suggestion that Aqua laughed.

Same old Terra.

Of course, she wasn’t surprised that Terra also had nightmares. He had been through a lot. Everyone had.

The suggestion to sleep beside each other to ward off nightmares was a viable solution. Having an anchor to hold onto would make it harder for the nightmares to come.

“That sounds like a good idea.”

Terra lowered his hand in surprise before he grinned.

Terra’s suggestion to sleep beside each other turned out to be right. For the first time in years, Aqua slept peacefully without a single nightmare. All because Terra was holding her against his chest.


	2. Beach

Going to the beach was a rare thing for Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. They were busy with their training and rarely had a day off to do things for fun.

But one day, Master Eraqus suggested that they all go to the beach to unwind and relax.

“A relaxed mind is a ready mind,” Eraqus said.

Ventus was excited over the beach idea, getting everything that he needed for their trip to the Destiny Islands. Terra and Aqua weren’t as excited as Ventus was, but they were happy to have a technical day off.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Destiny Islands was warm, hotter than the Land of Departure. The seagulls cried out in the blue sky, the sun shining down on the sandy beach. The waves lapped at the shore gently.

“The beach!” Ventus yelled, staring out at the ocean. “This is amazing!”

“It is nice,” Aqua admitted, nodding at Ventus’s excitement.

Terra looked at the ocean then at the sand. He had never been to the ocean, so this was a new experience for him.

“Do we get ice cream as well?” Ventus asked, looking at Eraqus. “There’s no complete beach day without ice cream.”

Eraqus nodded with a smile. “Of course.”

“Yes!” Ventus ran off to the surf to get his feet wet.

“Come on, Terra!” Aqua said, heading to the surf as well.

Ventus began to splash Aqua and a splash war between the two began.

Terra laughed as he went to join the two in the fight, splashing harder than the two of them combined.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

After spending nearly the entire day at the beach, the group went out to get some sea salt ice cream.

Ventus was humming to himself as he licked his ice cream, sitting beside Eraqus.

Terra and Aqua sat together on Ventus’s other side, leaning against each other as they enjoyed their own ice cream.


	3. Cat

They didn’t really have pets. It just wasn’t a thing Keyblade wielders did; they were too busy training or keeping the peace or culling Heartless.

The concept of a pet was nice, keeping some sort of companion. Aqua heard that Sora had strange pets called Dream Eaters but they weren’t always around. Only when Sora needed them.

Terra thought a few of the Dream Eaters were cute but not enough to want to keep any. They were busy, after all. Taking care of a pet wasn’t a high thing on their priority list.

That was until shortly after the events of the Keyblade War and Ventus came up to Terra and Aqua in the middle of a training session, holding up a strange gray cat….thing.

“Can we keep them?” Ventus asked, looking at Terra and Aqua with a grin, eyes expectant.

The cat thing waved at them. “Hi! My name is Chirithy.”

“It talks,” Terra muttered.

“Of course it does,” Aqua sighed.

What other sort of pet would Ventus want to keep?

“Please?” Ventus whined, squishing Chirithy tighter and causing them to squeak.

Terra and Aqua looked at each other, both of them thinking about the same thing: how difficult would it be to take care of a strange talking cat?

“Well, if we keep it, they’re your responsibility,” Terra said, looking back at Ventus.

Ventus nodded. “I can do it! I’ll take good care of them!”

“Remember the last pet you had?” Aqua reminded. “The turtle?”

Ventus sulked a bit at the memory, putting his chin on Chirithy’s head. “Shelly just ran away….”

Terra gave a doubtful grunt and Aqua elbowed him.

“You were younger then and now you’re older. I think you’re more responsible now.”

Ventus perked up at the praise. “Really? Does that mean…?” “Go ahead and keep them.”

Ventus bounced excitedly before tossing Chirithy in the air. “I can keep you!”

“I’m happy!” Chirithy said, tail waving.

Terra sighed, looking at Aqua. “A cat, huh?”

“Just be happy for him.”

“I am.” Terra shrugged. “I like cats. They’re fun.”

Aqua gave a laugh. “Then this shouldn’t be difficult at all.”


	4. Date

It wasn’t very often that Terra and Aqua got a day off, much less a day to go on a date. It had been a few months since their last alone time together, their visit to the restaurant on Sunset Hill in Twilight Town as nice little place.

Apparently, Ventus had deemed it time for the two to go on another date, telling them that they worked too hard and deserved a vacation. Though the blond had set them up on a double date with Lea and Isa. Ventus, Roxas, and Xion were all going to hang out with Ienzo and the others in Radiant Garden, leaving the four to decide on where they wanted to eat.

The four had no choice but to agree to the double date, neither party very much happy with the situation, but making the best of it. They all agreed to try out a restaurant in San Fransokyo.

It was a small restaurant that mostly offered Japanese food, but none of them minded, eager to broaden their tastes. While they waited on their food, they decided to make small talk.

“I thought you liked Roxas?” Terra asked, looking at Lea in curiosity.

Lea shook his head. “Axel did.”

Terra appeared more confused by the answer and Isa decided to clarify.

“Our Nobody form and Somebody form are two different people. While Axel loved Roxas, Lea loves me. And while Saїx, my Nobody, loved Xemnas, I love Lea.”

“I still don’t understand.”

Isa sighed, shaking his head. “When our hearts are taken, we are separated into two beings: a Heartless and a Nobody. Thus, our original body is lost. And when we die as Nobodies, we lose that body and become a new person based on what we looked like as Nobodies.”

Terra gave a slow nod while Aqua appeared amused.

“You still don’t understand, huh?” she asked.

“Not really.”

“Here,” Lea said, taking out some of the sugar packets from his side and laying them out. “Say this one is you as a Somebody. When you get your heart taken, you’re split into two.”

Lea tore the packet, spilling the sugar.

“A Heartless and a Nobody. Your Heartless does whatever Heartless do and your Nobody, depending on the level, does what it does. Once both your Heartless and Nobody are dead, you’re recompleted. At the same time, you’re a different person. I may have my memories as a Nobody and before I got my heart taken, but I don’t feel like Axel.”

“Ah.” Terra nodded. “That makes sense. Your experiences shaped who you are as Lea, huh?” “Yes. And even if I get my heart taken again, I probably won’t be the same Axel as I was before. Things change. Hearts are malleable things.”

“Very convoluted as well,” Isa murmured.

Aqua nodded. “I know. It’s hard to believe that hearts are fickle things but can be so powerful.”

Terra gave a chuckle. “This turned from a date into a lesson into hearts.”

Lea grinned. “It’s interesting though, you have to admit. Never had a date like this before, huh?”

“Well this is definitely a first,” Aqua admitted. “We’ll have to do double dates more often,” Terra said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe Axel/Lea and Saix/Isa are two different people, hence why I ship AkuRoku and LeaIsa but not AkuSai.


	5. Eclipse

Ventus ran into the room, showing off a paper to Terra and Aqua who were busy watching TV. “Did you guys hear that there’s going to be an eclipse today?”

“We know, Ven,” Aqua said with a laugh. “We’re going to watch it once it’s time.”

Ventus bounced excitedly before running back off to his room to get prepared.

“You’d think he hasn’t seen an eclipse before,” Terra hummed, watching Ventus run off.

“Well, eclipses are very rare.”

“True. And it’s a solar eclipse, which is more fun.”

Aqua stood up. “We should make sure we have the eye glasses.”

Terra gave a grunt as he grabbed Aqua’s arm, pulling her back so she landed in his lap. “It’s not happening for another few hours. We can wait and continue to watch TV for a bit longer, right?”

“I suppose,” Aqua hummed, leaning back against Terra. “Another hour.”

“One hour. Then we’ll get everything ready for the eclipse.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time the eclipse started, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus were already outside with their protective glasses to watch.

“It’s starting!” Ventus said excitedly, pointing at the sun as a shadow began to pass over it.

“We see it,” Terra said, ruffling Ventus’s hair.

“It does look amazing,” Aqua said, watching the shadow slowly begin to envelope the sun.

Ventus nodded eagerly, not taking his eyes of the eclipse.

“This is a special thing,” Terra said, leaning against Aqua.

Aqua gave a small chuckle. “Most definitely. We’ll have to do this more often.”

“Perhaps we can start seeing sunrises as well.”

“That sounds nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you guys seem to like this despite the inconsistency with chapter lengths xD


	6. Fair

A fair had come into Radiant Garden and the already bustling world was bustling even more with visitors from all over coming to see the fair.

Terra and Aqua had come with Ventus while Lea and Isa joined them with Roxas and Xion. The group was pretty excited over seeing a fair and allowed the two blonds and Xion to run on ahead of them.

“Haven’t seen a fair in a long time,” Terra said and Aqua nodded, making sure that Ventus and the others were still within their sights.

“It has been a while.”

“Is this another double date then?” Lea laughed, receiving an elbow to the ribs from Isa. “What? I’m joking.”

“We should keep an eye on the kids.”

“They’re old enough to watch over themselves,” Terra said, looking at Aqua. “Don’t you think so?”

Aqua nodded. “Yeah. We can just make sure to meet up at the gardens for the fireworks later today.”

Lea grinned at Isa. “That seems like a good idea.”

“All right, I suppose we can do that,” Isa sighed, deciding not to argue with the idea that did seem sound.

“We’ll do that then.” Terra headed over to the three who were busy looking at a collection of stuffed animals. “All right, you guys can do what you want but we’re meeting in the gardens before the fireworks.”

“Okay!” Ventus said, too busy choosing what stuffed animal he wanted to look at Terra. “The gardens. Later.”

Terra shook his head before returning to the group. “I’m sure they’ll remember.”

“Well then what should we do first?” Lea asked.

“Bumper cars!” Terra and Isa said at the same time.

All four adults grinned at each other, already deciding on teams.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next few hours, the four visited nearly every ride that the fair offered.

Bumper cars, tilt-a-whirl, a miniature roller coaster, a boat that swung back and forth and nearly upside down, even the ferris wheel.

Many of the rides were liked by all of them and some only Lea who would be cackling the entire time during the ride.

The four even went through a haunted house which wasn’t very scary but more amusing than anything.

By the time the sun was setting they headed towards the gardens where people were beginning to gather. The four were pleased that Roxas, Ventus and Xion were already there, saving a spot for them.

The three had cotton candy and each had their own stuffed animal; Ventus had a Moogle, Roxas had a Chocobo, and Xion had a Shadow Heartless.

They appeared to be pleased with themselves, recounting their adventures to Terra and the others while they waited for the fireworks to start.

“We’ll have to do this again sometime,” Terra said, watching the fireworks exploding across the darkened sky and filling it with vivid colors.

Ventus, Roxas, and Xion were sleeping through the noise, all three cuddling their prizes.

“Definitely,” Aqua said with a nod. “They enjoyed themselves.”

“Well so did we. It’s not often fairs come to town.”


	7. Game

Tera and Aqua were busy doing their own thing on a relaxed day; Terra was keeping up with his training while Aqua read a book.

Ventus ran in, waving a box of Uno cards. “Hey, guys! Want to play a game?”

Terra and Aqua looked at Ventus then looked at each other and grinned.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dealing out the cards to the three of them, the game of Uno commenced with Ventus being the first to lay down a card from the deck and put his card down, changing the red 5 to a blue 5.

“I got this,” Aqua said, setting down a blue skip card.

“Hey!” Terra protested.

Aqua grinned. “Sorry, Terra.”

“I’ll avenge you, Terra!” Ventus said, slapping down a color change card that forced Aqua to draw four cards. “I change the color to yellow.”

“Ugh, you insufferable,” Aqua muttered, drawing four cards before setting down a yellow 8. “There.”

Terra laughed, setting down a yellow 1. “That’s what you get for skipping me.”

“You set down whatever cards you can,” Aqua sniffed as Ventus set down a green 1.

“Hmph.”

“Don’t fight you two,” Ventus said. “This is supposed to be fun.”

“This is war now,” Terra growled.

Aqua snorted. “We’ll see about that.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the end, the game was up to Aqua and Terra. Ventus watched the two continue playing, both of them trying to beat each other.

“Hah, I got an Uno!” Terra said, holding up his final card triumphantly.

“Not for long,” Aqua said, setting down a plus four wild card. “I change the color to red.” “Rude….”

“Can we have pizza if one of you wins?” Ventus asked, watching the two continue to set down cards.

“Stuffed crust?” Terra suggested, setting down another card. “Uno again!”

“Oooh, stuffed crust.”

“You should really just give this up,” Aqua said, putting down a reverse card so she should go again.

“Come on!”

Aqua gave a smug grin as she put down another card, holding up her final card. “Uno.”

Terra growled, drawing three cards before coming across a plus four wild card. “I change the color to…uh….yellow.”

Yellow wasn’t a common color.

Aqua scowled, drawing a few cards before setting down a card. “You’re a jerk, Terra.”

“I just know how to play this game.”

“Well I’m going to win either way,” Aqua said, setting down a skip card then a reversal card. “Uno.”

“Come on!”

Aqua set her final card down. “I win.”

“Good job, Aqua!” Ventus said, hopping to his feet. “Pizza now?”

“Pizza sounds good,” Aqua said, getting up. “Come on, Terra.”

Terra grumbled as he stood up to follow after the two. “I let you win.”

“Sure you did.”

“I did!”

**Author's Note:**

> I am a bit awkward with Terra/Aqua since this is the newest ship for me; I still ship Terra/Ven but now I also ship Terra/Aqua. I do not ship all three together nor do I ship VanVen even though Vanitas is mentioned in this chapter ahaha


End file.
